¡Devuélvemelo!
by Hikari Kazamasa
Summary: -SasoDei- Un molestoso pelirrojo, un irritado rubio, y un pequeño aparato. ¿Qué resulta?...


¡**H**ai, lindos lectores!

**E**ste es mi primer fic, sean buenos conmigo ~

**O**ne-shot / **S**aso**D**ei / **A**U.

**D**isclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad.

* * *

¡**D**evuélvemelo!

Le sonreí socarronamente mientras mantenía el brazo elevado, sosteniendo firmemente su celular.

Siempre me ha hecho gracia molestarlo, y esta no es la primera vez.

- ¡Devuélvemelo! – Me suplicaba y golpeaba mi pecho con ambos puños. Con mi mano libre agarré su hombro. Deidara tenía la vista fija en el aparato, mientras fruncía excesivamente el ceño.

Me acerqué peligrosamente a él, cerrando mis ojos. Extendí mi boca. Quería uno de sus tiernos besos, esos besos que me dejan en las nubes.

- ¿Qué? – Reclamó. Abrí un poco mis ojos, lo noté tenso, además de haberse sonrojado violentamente. Tardó en comprender mi idea e hizo una mueca de disgusto, para luego voltear la cara. Insisto, me encanta fastidiarlo.

Suspiré resignado. – No quería llegar a esto… - Susurré para mí mismo. Me percaté que él también había escuchado; esos hermosos ojos azules me observaban curiosos.

Con delicadeza tomé su pequeña cintura y lo acerqué –pegué- a mi cuerpo, asegurándolo. Recibí gruñidos de parte de él, mas no le tomé importancia. Destapé la máquina que le había conseguido arrebatar minutos atrás y contemplé con cariño el fondo de pantalla: Él era víctima de uno de mis ataques de amor. En ese momento yo miraba a la cámara y besaba su blanca mejilla mientras alzaba mi brazo para lograr sacar la foto, con el otro le rodeaba. Él sólo se limitaba a reír.

Al terminar mi breve examen, lo miré de reojo; en su rostro se dibujaba una dulce sonrisa, no hace falta recalcar lo lindo que se veía. Eso me hizo pensar en los probables gestos que habré hecho al ver la imagen, tal vez sonreír como un idiota enamorado, no lo sé.

Volví mi vista al artefacto y comencé a presionar ágilmente los botones. Llegué a la sección donde tenía almacenados sus mensajes de texto. Los ojeé. En todas partes leía "Sasori~". Sonreí satisfecho.

Mi expresión cambió repentinamente al divisar un mensaje que no era mío. Entré para ver el contenido del mensaje. "Itachi" era el dueño del horrendo mensaje dirigido hacía mi pareja. Pude leer todo tipo de insinuaciones. ¿De qué se trata esto?... - ¿Pasa algo, Sasori? – Reaccioné.

Me miraba preocupado, pensé nuevamente cuál era la mueca que habré hecho en ese momento. - ¡Sasori! – Me llamó, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Fruncí levemente el ceño y acerqué el aparato a su carita. - ¿Qué significa esto? – Lo regañé. Repentinamente tuve el deseo de matar a alguien.

Al leer movía sus labios sutilmente. Me miró decepcionado. – Pero tú sabes cómo es ese idiota. Simplemente lo ignoro… – Se detuvo, alzó sutilmente su voz - …es más, tú me sugeriste que lo hiciera. – Tenía razón. Aquella vez Deidara me exasperó hablando por casi una hora sobre las dichosas burlas del Uchiha atentando contra su vida. Para que guardara silencio de una vez, acabé diciéndole eso.

El sólo hecho de imaginar a Deidara al lado de Itachi me asquea. Además de no poder ver a ese idiota con aires de superioridad junto a una persona tan buena, Deidara es de mi propiedad. Tampoco podría aceptar que Deidara se fuera de mi lado, no figuraba en mi mente. Rara vez pienso en un futuro en donde ocurra eso y si lo hago, me deja abatido. Él lo nota y trata de animarme con tiernas palabras. La mayoría de las veces acabamos en alguna cama.

Lo escucho quejarse. - ¿Otra vez estás así?... – Me mira descontento y le propina una palmada a mi mejilla. Él suspira. – Eres tan predecible, siempre piensas en cosas malas – Me mira comprensivo.

Esas cosas malas son importantes para mí. – Sé que esas "cosas malas"… – haciendo el gesto de las comillas con sus manos – …son importantes para ti, pero si lo haces, será malo tanto para ti como para mí. Olvídalo, ¿Si? –. Vaya, creo que leyó mi mente, o sólo confirmó lo que dijo anteriormente, quién sabe.

Me enseña una fingida sonrisa: quiere que lo imite. Le seguí el juego y repetí su gesto, solo que me sentí un tanto desanimado. Frunció el ceño y tomó los pliegues de mi boca, consiguiendo que yo le 'sonriera'. Protesté, estaba siendo un poco brusco. Él reía escandalosamente y decía cosas al aire como "¡Qué lindo!", o "¡Si te hubieras visto!"

Se lanzó a mi cuello, riendo juguetón. Me rodeó son sus delgados brazos

Dejé caer el celular. Abracé su cintura y lo acerqué hacia mi cuerpo lo que más podía. Hundí mi rostro en su sedoso cabello. Su aroma me embriagaba, cerré mis ojos y disfruté el momento. Sentí cómo enredaba sus finos dedos en mi cabellera. Me encogí, me hacía cosquillas. Después de retorcerme entre sus brazos por unos segundos, se separa de mí, haciendo que nuestras vistas se fijaran en la del otro.

Sus ojos eran únicos, y lo mejor de todo era que sólo los tenía para mí. Un brillo único los inundaban. Sonreía con todo el cariño del mundo, mientras mantenía aún el agarre en mi cuello.

Le besé con suavidad. Me corresponde, entre imperceptibles risitas. Lo aferré a mí y una la mano la llevé a su nuca, profundizando poco a poco el beso. Paré en seco y me miró molesto, es comprensible. Lo cargué, y lo llevé a mi habitación –en ese momento-.

Lo único que se podía oír eran los chirridos que provocaban los duros resortes de mi cama, gemidos y gemidos.

Y más gemidos.

Ah, sí. Y la melodía de un celular…

* * *

¡Uy! Me agrado. ¿Qué piensan ustedes?

¡Dejen Review! Si no lo hacen, harán a una pequeña muchachita MUY infeliz -más de lo que ya es-. No creo que quieran eso.

Los amo a todos, gracias por leer!

¡**A**diosín-pirim-pim-pim!


End file.
